This invention relates to a folding device for use with roller rotating printing presses. More particularly, the invention is concerned with the folding of a prefolded pack of sheets.
In conventional folding devices, the prefolded pack of sheets are normally fed by a pair of endless feeding belts and are positioned underneath a folding knife in a direction parallel to its direction of feeding movement. When stationary end abutments are provided at the receiving end for the pack of sheets which do not arrive at a right angle with respect to the plane of the folding knife, it is difficult and sometimes impossible to align the pack of sheets properly due to the shortness of time. This results in an oblique or misaligned second longitudinal fold which can lead to disturbances or interferences during delivery.
It is therefore an object of invention to prevent the aforementioned disadvantages by providing a device at the end of the feed which enables the obliquely or improperly fed packs of sheets to be straightened so that a proper and an exact second longitudinal fold is assured, without slowing down the feeding speed.